Bubbline oneshot
by EmolgaGirl
Summary: As Marceline pays a visit to Bonibelle things don't go the way she planned. Will Bonnibelle and Marceline finally stop the great argue that seperated them?


_This is my Bubbline oneshot. _

_Hope you enjoy._

_Please review it and tell me if you want more! _

* * *

Marceline came into the lab looking at the princess mixing stuff together. She was invisible as she sat on the far end of the table watching her look over papers and nervously bite her lip.

"No, no, no. If this made it change colour then it is not right again."

She sighed, tossing her lab coat at the chair.

"Peppermint butler!"

She yelled rubbing her head. The short candy man walked in and said with a squeaky voice.

"Yes princess?"

"Tell Doctor princess that I need more time to figure this out."

The butler nodded running outside and closing the door. Marceline quietly sat there watching her as she looked over the papers again.

"Haveing trouble Bonibelle?"

Marceline said in her ear as the princess gasped dropping the papers.

"Marceline!"

She said with a irritated voice picking up the papers. She glared at her with rage as she put the papers at the table again.

"What do you want?"

Marceline floated around, her long, black hair touching the floor.

"I wanted to visit my best friend."

Bubblegum sighed at her sarcastic voice and sat down on the chair.

"I am busy Marceline. I don't have time for your silly games."

"Now that hurt my feelings princess."

Marceline acted like she was crying as the princess sighed.

"Just go away. Okay?"

Marceline looked up and turned around so that she was floating on her back.

"Why should I?"

"I know that this amuses you Marceline but I am busy!"

She said, her voice getting high in anger.

"Oh really now?You are just sitting there. doesn't seem that your busy Bonnie?"

Marceline teased her enjoying seeing the little snobbish princess grunt her teeth in anger.

"Just leave. I'm too tired to handle your teasing now."

Marceline looked at the princess. She wasn't lying. The dark pink circles around her eyes were showing that she didn't get good rest in days. She felt the bitter taste of guilt in her chest as she sighed floating over to her and picking her up.

"W-w-what do you think your doing Marceline?!"

Bubblegum stuttered as she looked at Marceline.

"Takeing you to bed."

Marceline said calmly as she flew out of the window. She floated into her room trough the balcony and put the princess down on her huge bed in the middle of the room.

"Good night Bonnie."

Marceline said floating towards the balcony.

"Marceline...wait."

She stopped and turned around raising an eyebrow.

"W-w-will you stay with me...untill I fall asleep?"

She stuttered, her pretty pink face getting a bit darker. Marceline got surprised by that request as she smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

She said floating over to the bed and awkwardly sitting on it. The sudden move that the princess did surprised her. She crawled quickly over the bed as she put her head on Marceline's lap.

"Erm...You feeling okay?"

Marceline asked looking at her.

"I'm fine Marceline."

The princess said and yawned. She looked up at Marceline with a faint smile. Even the next question surprised her.

"Are we still friends Marcey?"

She blinked a few times and looked down at the princess.

"Yeah, we are."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship Marcey."

She said her eyes gaining a certain shine.

"Hey now, no need to cry."

Marceline said whipping off the tears. She picked her up and floated over to the middle of the bed puting her down. The princess grabbed her hand and pulled her down too. Marceline felt the cold shiver on Bubblgum's body as she took a blanket to cover her.

"I know that so many years passed and I...I was a terrible friend."

Marceline sighed and patted her head.

"We were both like that."

"But Marcey..."

She let out a "hm" as she stared at the ceiling.

"Can we try again? Can we try to build the relationship that we had over again?"

Marceline stopped breathing for a few moments and she knew that if she had a beating heart it would stop for a few moments too.

"We can't have the same relationship that we had...there is too much to overcome but...we can try Bonnie."

The princess outhaled and nodded as her lids lowered even more.

"I will try my best Marcey. I'm sorry M-", she let out a yawn and continued, "I love you."

Marceline stopped blinking as her eyes filled up with tears. She waited for Bonnie to forgive her for so long...

"I love you too and..."

She looked down seeing that the princess is fast asleep. She smiled slowly moving out from the bed. She floated over the sleeping princess as she looked at her. She leaned over and softly kissed her.

"I love you too Bonnie."

She flew out from the balcony whipping of tears. The princess let out a sigh as she licked her lips and continued to sleep.

THE END.

* * *

_ I hope you like it!_

_The words just came out from me._

_Review it, please!_


End file.
